


twitch.tv/yohanestreams

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: And so, what was Yoshiko’s brilliant idea to bring in the views? Fake love of course! Can’t go wrong with a classic, right? It was Valentine’s Day, after all.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	twitch.tv/yohanestreams

**Author's Note:**

> bro I don't even know that much about twitch I literally only use if for watching Melee, could be wildly inaccurate

“Hey, everyone! This my girlfriend, my number-one-little-demon, Lily!~”

 _How the hell did I end up in this situation_ , Riko thought to herself. As Yoshiko clung enthusiastically to her waist, it took all of Riko’s composure to muster even an awkward smile for the camera. Sure, she’d been a school idol, she’d gotten over the whole stage fright thing ages ago, but broadcasting yourself to thousands of people— _people you can’t even see_ —well, that was an entirely different thing.

See, this all started because Riko had a problem. That problem was Yoshiko, er, rather, her soft spot for Yoshiko. Ever since joining her legion of little demons, it became, for whatever reason, increasingly difficult to say “no” to her. “ _Hey, Riko, want to help me raise this lost puppy I found_?” Ok. “ _Will you accompany me to Comiket so I don’t get bored in the lines_?” Sounds fun. “ _Can you make an appearance on my stream as my fake girlfriend so I can earn internet points?_ ” Sure, why not?

Yoshiko had been streaming under her “Yohane” alias since before Aqours was even formed. Riko’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been curious, finding herself peeking in on the occasional live stream, wondering just what Yoshiko spent all that time online doing. She’d been amazed by the fan base Yoshiko, sorry, _Yohane,_ had amassed. Hundreds, sometimes thousands of people would be watching and chatting with her, all at once.

Riko never found the content to be especially riveting, it was often just Yoshiko gaming or doing her usual fallen angel-type stuff. But it was when she was doing these mundane things that Yoshiko looked to be at her happiest. And just the thought of that, well…perhaps that’s why Riko couldn’t bring herself to turn her down.

In Yoshiko’s defense, her ambitions in this case exceeded mere “internet points.” Her little fallen angel community on Twitch happened to be holding a contest for Valentine’s Day, seeing who can wrangle in the most viewers during their respective Valentine’s streams. The prize included a Twitch partnership, among other apparently enticing things. Riko wasn’t really familiar with all the lingo, but it seemed to be a pretty big deal to Yoshiko.

And so, what was Yoshiko’s brilliant idea to bring in the views? Fake love of course! Can’t go wrong with a classic, right? It was Valentine’s Day, after all.

. . .

“So…what exactly do I have to do?” Riko had asked, as Yoshiko began to set up her monitors and video camera.

“Well, I’ve been hyping up this whole girlfriend reveal for a while now—”

Riko rolled her eyes—Yoshiko had been planning this for _‘a while now’_? It’s as if she _knew_ she had Riko wrapped around her finger.

“—all you really have to do is play along, entertain the chat, and, well, that’s it! Pretty simple.”

Simple? Sure, maybe for a veteran streamer, but not for someone who’d never been on camera outside of anything Aqours related. And even then, Riko had her singing and dancing; Lily the Little Demon possessed no such talents for engaging an audience from behind a monitor. And lest we forget the fact that, _neither of them_ had any dating experience?? To “play along” would not, in fact, be a simple task at all.

Despite this, Yoshiko seemed to be composed, confident that their natural chemistry would magically translate into romantic chemistry of the highest cinematic quality. But that’s the thing about chemistry: it’s a two-way street. And when Riko’s soft spot for Yoshiko was, more realistically, _a full-blown crush of egregious proportions_ , she knew the two of them would be on two completely different wavelengths.

. . .

Introductions finally aside, Riko’s eyes began to wander, looking anywhere but straight into the camera. Naturally, her gaze fell to the chat, where messages flew across the screen at a mile a minute.

_“Aww she’s super cute!”_

_“Yohane-sama is so lucky!”_

_“Nice to meet you Lily!!”_

_“You two are super adorable together!”_

She hadn’t said a single word, and already the chat was blowing up with compliments, praise. And not only that, but the viewer count was steadily, no, _exponentially_ rising from the couple hundred that were present at the start of the stream not five minutes ago, to several thousand.

“Now, now, chat,” Yoshiko interjected, “Lily here is super shy, so be nice to her ok?” She winked at Riko. Yoshiko had promised she wouldn’t have to say or do too much, that her presence would be more than enough. It was kind of endearing, Yoshiko looking after her; Riko was used to always playing the overprotective senpai.

Suddenly, a loud booming voice came from downstairs, “YOSHIKO, COME DOWN HERE PLEASE.”

Yoshiko rolled her eyes, “MOM, I JUST STARTED MY STREAM!!”

“ _NOW,_ YOUNG LADY.”

“Uggghh, why now of all times??” Yoshiko got up with a huff. “Lily, are you ok to hold down the fort for a couple minutes? I can play a couple ads or something if it’s too much for you.”

“E-Eh? I-I should be fine, but what do I do…?”

“You can just read the chat, maybe interact with the viewers a little, whatever you’re comfortable doing! I’ll only be gone for a sec.”

“O-Ok…”

As Yoshiko shut the door to her room, Riko found herself completely alone, except for, well, the thousands of viewers that were technically there with her. She returned her attention to the chat, which continued to buzz excitedly.

_“You can do it Lily!!”_

_“Ganbatte Little Demon Lily!”_

Riko swallowed audibly, bringing her face closer to the microphone. “H-Hello, chat…W-What would you like to talk about…?”

She scanned through the replies, looking for a plausible point of discussion. A lot of the chat seemed to be curious about her “relationship” with Yoshiko.

_“when did you two meet?”_

_“how long have you been together??”_

_“Was it love at first sight?”_

Unconsciously, Riko let out a chuckle at the thought of her falling for Yoshiko when they first met. It was a silly question with an obvious answer, one that, for whatever reason, Riko found the need to clarify.

“It definitely wasn’t love at first sight, a-at least not for me. The whole fallen angel thing was pretty weird at first…no offense!” she quickly amended, as if she was insulting the chat. “I don’t know…” her tone softened, “seeing her embrace her true self—seeing her happy—made me realize what a beautiful and amazing person she is, and before I knew it, I guess you could say I fell for her—”

She stopped herself, staring wide-eyed into the camera. Oh no. In that moment, it really did feel like she was just talking to herself, and definitely not to thousands of viewers.

“D-Don’t tell Yohane I said any of that though!” she frantically pleaded. Sure, if Yoshiko ever heard any of this embarrassing soliloquy, Riko could just play it off as her doing her part to push the fake narrative they were trying to sell…but _come on._ Yoshiko could just as easily take everything Riko had just said to heart, because, well, it came straight _from_ her heart. Whether Yoshiko was perceptive enough to see through her, well…Riko wasn’t about to take that chance.

Yoshiko returned with a slam of her door, still grumbling about her mother’s timing. Reflexively, Riko found herself sitting up just a little bit straighter, eyes shut tight, praying internally that chat would be a bro and have her back.

“So!” Yoshiko got back into streamer mode, “How was everything while I was gone? Did you behave yourself, chat?”

Riko peeked with trepidation through one eye, only to find the chat spamming heart emojis. Phew.

“Huh? Did I miss something?” Yoshiko turned to her.

With as nonchalant a façade as she could muster, Riko shook her head, an internal fist bump of solidarity for her homies in the chat for not snitching.

. . .

The rest of the stream went pretty smoothly. The two of them played a couple silly games, games Riko could see herself and Yoshiko playing normally off stream. And honestly, after the initial shock of being broadcast to an audience, it really just felt like the two of them were hanging out in Yoshiko’s room.

As the stream began to wind down, Yoshiko began her parting speech, thanking everyone for stopping by and for supporting her. Her words were all nice and flowery, and Yoshiko acting all cute would’ve normally held Riko’s attention, if not for a particular sentiment beginning to gain steam in the chat.

_“You two should kiss!”_

_“kiss before you end the stream!!”_

_“Kiss! Kiss! <3”_

Yoshiko must have noticed as well as she began to fumble with her words. “A-Alrighty, guys, that’s gonna be it for us…!” She looked over at Riko, as if gauging her reaction.

Riko shrugged nervously. Obviously, she wouldn’t be opposed to kissing Yoshiko, but to have her first kiss be on camera, and in front of thousands of people?? That’s a big yikes. She would be just as on board with _not_ kissing Yoshiko right then and there. And the latter took Yoshiko’s feelings into consideration, so that seemed like the play? She threw Yoshiko a bone, “K-Kissing has to be against terms of service or something…right…?” Riko had heard that was a thing, she wasn’t sure if it was relevant here though.

Yoshiko took a deep breath. “Not if we do this...” She turned towards Riko, staring her deep in her eyes, as if saying to follow her lead, to trust her.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes, as Riko, hesitantly, did the same. The two of them were dangerously close, Riko could feel the subtle heat of Yoshiko’s breath. Suddenly, Riko felt a finger on her lips. She opened her eyes to find Yoshiko quietly shushing her, a reassuring smile on her face, as her other hand covered the lens of the camera. 

Riko didn’t know if her heart could've handled the real deal.

* * *

Yoshiko huddled under the covers with her laptop. With butterflies in her stomach, she plugged her headphones in, and navigated to her newly-partnered Twitch channel. Something in the back of her mind was telling her this was wrong, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. A majority of the direct messages she’d gotten after the stream were congratulatory—the rest were insistent, all saying the same thing:

_GO WATCH THE VOD!!_

**Author's Note:**

> yo chat be SNITCHIN on my girl


End file.
